twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Carlisle Cullen
Carlisle Cullen, is a fictional character in the books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. Personal History Early Life Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican pastor, born in 1650's London, England during a time of religious upheaval. Carlisle's father and other pastors led hunts for anti-christian werewolves, witches, and vampires, saying that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin, but many a time, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As his father aged, Carlisle was put in charge of the raids after these creatures. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. Carlisle led the hunt after these vampires, and in the chaos that ensued, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing that he would not be welcomed back home and would be most likely killed, Carlisle hid himself in a potato cellar for his painful transformation, and emerged three days later as a vampire. Carlisle was repelled and horrified by what he had become, and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, therefore killing them. Carlisle found new life in this fact and over two centuries was able to perfect his ability to resist the blood lust that is caused by the scent of human blood. During these two centuries, Carlisle studied books at night, using his knowledge at daytime and was known as a "nighttime patron of the arts". As a result of his meticulous studying, Carlisle was able to become a brilliant doctor. Carlisle was studying in Italy when he stumbled across a coven of ancient vampires called the Volturi that included three vampires named Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were much more educated and refined vampires than those living in the sewers of London, but still drank human blood, and even though they attempted to convert Carlisle to his natural food source, they failed to convince him. Carlisle then moved on to the New World where he ended up working night shifts in a hospital in Chicago during the Spanish influenza epidemic. During this epidemic, Carlisle encountered a dying mother named Elizabeth Masen. Her son, Edward was dying of the Influenza as well. Elizabeth begged Carlisle to do anything within his power to save her son before as she lay dying. Out of loneliness and armed with the knowledge that Edward was alone in the world, he changed him and Edward became his companion. Not soon after, in 1921,Carlisle moved to Wisconsin where he treated Esme after a failed suicide attempt brought on by the loss of her child. Carlisle felt compelled to save her life and changed her, consequently falling in love with her, and marrying her later on. Carlisle then turned Rosalie Hale, a young woman who was almost killed by her drunken fiance and his friends, who then left her in the street to die. Later, while hunting, Rosalie found a young man named Emmett who was mauled by a bear. She carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle. Carlisle then changed Emmett, and Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock joined his coven. Alice and Jasper were lovers as well, and changed their surnames to Cullen and Hale (though the whole of the coven is still referred to as "the Cullens", despite Rosalie's and Jasper's name being Hale.) Much later, Carlisle and his family moved to Forks, Washington where they had previously (before Alice and Jasper joined them) made a treaty with the Quileute Native-American tribe led by a werewolf named Ephraim Black. The treaty stated that the Quileutes would leave the Cullens alone if the Cullens would not bite any human, -let alone kill them- or trespass on their land. Because of the treaty, the Cullens were able to live in relative peace. Twilight and Midnight Sun At the start of Twilight the Cullens live in Forks, Washington and have lived there for two years.http://twilightlexicon.com/2006/03/10/cullen-carlisle/ Carlisle presently works at the hospital in Forks, becoming their chief doctor. With his riches that he had accumulated as a successful doctor over two centuries, he bought his black Mercedes S55 AMG.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_cullencars.html After Edward saved Bella Swan from being crushed by an out-of-control car, Carlisle treated her. Edward later began to fall in love with Bella, despite his attempts to stay away from her. Bella eventually reciprocated Edward's feelings. Carlisle was happy to see that Edward, who was the only member of his family who hadn't found love, had finally found someone. During this time, another coven of vampires swept into Forks. When one of them, James, decided to hunt Bella, Carlisle joined his family in hunting James before he could do so. To do this, Bella and the family split up: Bella was taken to Phoenix, Arizona under Jasper and Alice's care while the rest of them hunted James and Victoria. James eventually lured Bella out of hiding, but was killed by Emmett and Jasper before he could kill Bella. Bella was still hurt by James, but recovered once again under Carlisle's care. ''New Moon'' Carlisle treats Bella after she accidentally paper-cuts herself at her 18th birthday party and falls on some glass. When he treats Bella she questions him on how he can stand the smell of her blood. Carlisle responds by saying that he enjoys what he does, that he enjoys when his enhanced abilities help save someone who otherwise would have been gone. Some time after this, Edward left Bella, claiming he no longer loved her. In reality, Edward had left to ensure her safety, and still loved her just like before, if not more. But soon after this, Edward came to believe Bella was dead, and went to Italy to have the Volturi kill him. But Alice and Bella were able to find him in time. But the Volturi had by now found out about Bella, and said that she either had to become a vampire or die, for she knew too much about the vampiric world. Carlisle later meets Edward, Alice, and Bella after Bella stopped Edward from getting himself killed. He offers his joy and thanks to Bella after she saved Edward. Later, when Bella asks the Cullens if she should join them, he gives his vote in favor of turning Bella into a vampire, even saying he will do it himself after Bella graduates. But Edward, who was originally against the idea of Bella becoming a vampire, agreed to do it himself if Bella would marry him first. ''Eclipse'' At the start of Eclipse, a string of unsolved murders are happening in Seattle, not far from Forks. But Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens, after hearing the news about them, know that a vampire is behind it. Eventually, they realize that someone is creating an army of newborn vampires. To combat this threat, the Cullens form an alliance with the Quileute werewolves. The vampire behind the newborns turns out to be Victoria, James' mate. Her army is destroyed by the combined forces of the Cullens and werewolves while Victoria herself is beheaded by Edward when she makes an attempt on Bella's life during the battle. ''Breaking Dawn'' Physical Appearance Carlisle is described as looking like a model; the perfection of beauty. He has blond hair, is six foot two inches, and was 23 when he was turned. Carlisle has remained 23 since the day he was turned, and looks accordingly. He was described as a movie star and Charlie (Bella's father) said that many nurses could not concentrate on their work while he was around. But as soon as Carlisle was settled and married to Esme, Charlie said that these admirations were quickly hushed in the hospital. Carlisle is slight but muscular. It is also sated in Breaking Dawn that he looks like Zeus's "younger better-looking brother." Meyer, Stephenie. (2005) Twilight. 512pp. Personality and Traits Carlisle's most prominent personality trait is his compassion. Stephenie Meyer has said that his "compassion-motivated self-control is really so incredible that it almost crosses the line into 'superpower.'" His loneliness in the years before he changed Edward and his love for his "children" also indicate that, like Esme, he is very family motivated. Vampiric Traits As a result of Carlisle being a vampire, he has many enhanced abilities such as running at high speeds, has incredible strength, and incredible compassion. Carlisle came up with his own theory as to why certain vampires such as Edward, Alice, and Jasper have enhanced abilities. He believes that all people who become vampires bring something from their previous, human life into their new, vampire existence. Carlisle is also immortal, and has had centuries to perfect his medicinal talents, therefore making him an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, he is not at all tempted by the scent of human blood due to the over 300 years he's spent holding back his temptations. He also uses the scent of blood to help him in the workplace, often using his "curse" to his advantage. He also believes that every vampire that is created, in their old life, their strongest ability is enhanced. What he brought into his next life was his compassionMeyer, Stephenie. (2006) New Moon. 563pp. Family relationships Romantic relationships Esme Cullen His wife. She is very kind-hearted, easily letting Bella into the family because of losing her child when she was a human. She has a soft spot for Edward, him being her first 'child'.Carlisle's actions when he found Esme a decade later, it is clear that she made a strong impression on him at this first meeting.It also proves that he truly loves her is that he changed her into a vampire because he didn't want her to die and suffer any longer. It is unclear how long it took the pair to fall in love but we do know that their relationship formed "quickly and easily".Her ability to love passionately,helped her to devote herself to her husband's lifestyle. Movie Portrayal It was annouced on February 19, 2008 that Peter Facinelli will play Carlisle in the upcoming Twilight movie.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen family Category: Males